


Brillo

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers: ShinTeni
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echizen necesitaba jugar tanto como Fuji lo hacía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brillo

—Muéstramelo.

La forma en que pide que tengan un partido es extraña, al punto que Echizen no la habría entendido si Fuji no hubiese tenido una raqueta en sus manos, la cual le basta para entender que Fuji está hablando del Ten'i Muhou.

Son tan pocas las veces en que Fuji parece tener intenciones de jugar en serio que Echizen acepta sin pensarlo dos veces, aun cuando es de noche y todas las luces del dormitorio ya fueron apagadas.

Además, Fuji parece necesitarlo y Echizen mismo también lo hace.

¿Está listo para volver a poder jugar con un oponente tan bueno como su senpai? ¿Qué tanto aprendió él junto al viejo Mifune?

Cuando llegan a las pistas Echizen deja de preguntárselo y se dirige a un lado de la cancha más cercana sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, tomando aire mientras se prepara para servir.

Y así comienza el juego, iluminado solamente por la luna. Y, a pesar de eso, Echizen cree que también puede ver por un instante los ojos azules de Fuji brillar desde el lado opuesto, mostrando la emoción que ya siente por este partido cuyo resultado ninguno de ellos puede predecir.


End file.
